Ever
Ever is Never's very mean, yet young, sister. Background Ever was born on Feburary 2, a very sunny day. Her parents didn't want her, much like Never, so they sent her off on a river. They had sent her a very dangerous route, much different from her brother's route. She went through oceans, lakes, seas, and rivers until her foster father found her. He was very surprised to have found another Chick, though he didn't mind. She grew up with Never, and as they got older, she became more mean and snotty, yet Never was becoming more shy and snoopy. She started to pick on him after she found him crying in his room mumbling something, though she wasn't sure what. Later on, she ever found out that he was being bullied and called "Nerd", "Unlikable", "Ugly", ect. She just laughed there and got more groups to criticize this. Later she found out more about him and started to pick on him deeply. She loved calling him "Crybaby" and "Dork". Soon enough, she met Mabel. Mabel actually liked her for what she does, like torture Mwa Mwa Penguins. Mabel gave her lots of evil advice to pick on Never and Mwa Mwa Penguins. This eventually got worse for Never and he finally burst out his powers in front of someone. Ever screamed and ran inside, well, because it was hail! Quite shortly after that, he burst out more tears. She ran upstairs, and screamed loudly at him about why it was raining. He sobbed back at her lies, though she knew they weren't true. She yelled at him until her dad came upstairs. Never ran to a corner in his room and grabbed something. He finally told her the truth, the scary truth, that he had powers. She demanded him to tell her what they were, how they worked, ect. Never sobbed back at her everything, and she demanded him again to use them. Quite quickly, she called him "Dork", and for her amaze, she saw and later heard a flash of lightning. Now she knew, and was worried. Finally the sympathy for Never turned into anger, and now you know her story. Involvement Friends- *Dara- For a strange reason, Dara is her friend. *Xara- She thinks Ever is mean enough to be her friend, though this isn't true. *Mean Girlz- They're mean, she's mean. *Anyone who picks on Never- She thinks they're awesome. *Bullies- She's a bully herself! *Emily von Injoface- She thinks she has great fashion sense, and is cool. *Parlorine- This is because she is Emily's friend. *Elizabeth- This is because she is Emily's friend. *The Fashion Police- Emily von Injoface rocks! (Or in her opinion) Enemies- *Never- Well, what do you expect? *Corai- This is because Corai likes Never, and sure enough, she hates both of them. *Jal- Obviously because Jal has a crush on Never... creepy... *Again - #2 target, she has given him wedgies before. Also his big sister. *Anyone who likes Never- She hates them, for Never! Quotes Ever: Ha ha! Stop it, DORK! Never: What... (Cries) (Lightning flashes) Ever: (SQUEALS!) Ahheeeeeee! You scared me! Never: ....... (Cries) Ever: Like I said... DORK! Never: (Hits with light punch) (CRIES) (Thunder booms louder) Ever: DORK! THAT'S SOOOO NOT A PUNCH! Never: (Cries) I AM NOT A DORK! (Cries) ---- Xorai: Hello Ever: (Kicks) Xorai: EIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 *falls back* Never: 0_0 wow.......... Ever: DORK! Never: (cries) Ever: hee Hee Hee Trivia * She loves to make people cry, especially Never. * TurtleShroom (penguin) hates her. * Corai thinks she is meaner than Mabel, IMPOSSIBLE! * Never dosen't hate her, he says he's her "Sister". * It is unknown why she hates Never. * She thinks the Mean Girlz are awesome. * There is about five groups that she got to pick on Never. * She is only nine and a half! * Chuck tends to hit her with his bat. See Also *Never *Mabel *Corai *Dara *TurtleShroom (penguin) *Mean Girlz Category:Villains Category:Family of Never Category:Penguins